The Guardian Angel
by Pied Piper 1830
Summary: A FALLEN ANGEL!!! I've decided to change the title, simple because I've changed the ending and it wouldn't make sense, so.....this takes place a year after Endless Waltz please r/r!
1. Prolugue

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah, Cat is mine, though

  
  


"And when did....would his hair be the same color? Miss Catherine please pay attention!"

"Call me Cat." she instinctively said.

"Cat, for the third time, do you know who ruled Japan in 168?"

Cat stared at her teacher in disbelief- of course she knew that- even though she was only four at the time, wouldn't she know who ruled her country? "Yes I know that." 

"Well, then. who was it?"

Cat gave him the answer and then went back to her drawing- she was still trying to figure out what color his hair would be. A lot of boys in her school had decided to bleach their hair blond, but since the thought of seeing his hair blond made Cat shudder, she carefully began to color her long-lost brother's hair a mud brown. Let's see, today is the twelfth, so he would be.... 15 years, 3 months, and 9 days old. 

"Class, we have a new student" Cat's head popped up. "please introduce yourself," the teacher said to the young man standing beside him.

"My name, " Cat listened with baited breath, "is Heero Yuy."

No, your name is Odin Lowe Jr. 

"You may sit...." the teacher surveyed the room, "next to Catherine"

"Call me Cat." she replied as she watched Heero/Odin walk to the desk. He looks so stiff. She caught his eye and smiled a smile he didn't return. Ok, so maybe he doesn't recognise me, big deal, he was only five when he was kidnaped, but still, why didn't he smile?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cat ran down the hallway, completely oblivious of everything around her. A plan was already forming in her mind. It was a very simple plan actually, she couldn't figure out why it took her so long to think of it. Her thoughts were jarred awake by the tone signaling that class was starting. Oh well, it's just gym, I won't miss anything. Then Cat looked around and noticed that she had long since past her room. Blushing furiously, she quickly backtracked, dashed into her room, and pulled a shoe box out from under her bed. She popped open the lid and looked at the all to familiar objects- a birth certificate, a lock of hair, pictures, lots of pictures, one of those '"have you seen me" slips, one newspaper clipping, and finally, a death certificate that had been ripped to shreds and taped back together again. Cat would place the shoe box outside Heero's door, ring the doorbell, and run away. Simple as that. But was she willing to give away her most prized items- the only things she had left from her past? But then again, did she have a choice? Cat gathered the various drawings she had done of Odin over the years, placed them in the box, and walked out of the room.

  
  


~ 

  
  


ADMISSION - PAID

Heero typed the words without feeling guilty in the least for stealing money from the school. It's not like he intended to stay here long- a month at the most. And beside, he was the "perfect soldier" and soldiers don't have feelings.

ringringringringringringringringring........................................................

Heero quickly closed his laptop- he had felt for sure that if he did this during dinner he wouldn't be disturbed Maybe it was someone who didn't go to this school- like Relena or Dou. Heero actually found himself hoping that it would be one of them- no matter how annoying they were, it would be nice to see a familiar face for once. Heero walked over and opened the door and the cursed under his breath for there was no one there. He slammed the door shut just to have it start ringing again a few seconds later. Heero grabbed the door and flung it open, only to see a figure dashing down the hall. Thinking on instinct- Heero began to follow, but he tripped on something on the way out. He looked down and saw a shoe box. Bending down, Heero gingerly picked up the box and brought it into his room, the figure completely forgotten.

Carefully the box was opened and the lid place on the table. Carefully the objects were taken out and carefully examined. First came the pictures. They were pictures of children. Children laughing. Children dressed in fancy cloths playing in a sprinkler. A boy holding a baby in his arms. The more he looked at the people, the colder he got- he knew these people- he knew what they liked, what they didn't. Every picture Heero saw seemed to bring back a memory of a forgotten life. Then Heero looked in the box and pulled out a strand of brown hair. That's my hair. Next was the "have you seen me" slip, and Heero recognized the smiling boy as himself. After that was a death certificate that had been ripped into so many pieces that Heero could barly make out the name, but he knew who it was. Then Heero took out the drawings that had been done of himself over the years. He was impressed. Though the drawings weren't exact, they looked like he had. The most prized possession by far, was the birth certificate. Heero had often thought that he didn't have parents, that he was created by science simply for war. But now he had proof. He felt like dancing, he felt like singing, he felt like laughing out loud and for once, Heero laughed. For he had a family, and a reason to be happy, but when he took out the last item in his box his happiness vanished and was replaced with deep sorrow. A newspaper clipping. Talking about a murderer. Who had set fire to a house. His house. And killed the family inside. His family. Only one person survived, the last remaining person of the Lowe family, and she was currently at Gulian boarding school. The same school he was at. But the question was, who was it?

  
  
  
  
  
  


As Heero rode through the challenge course, he couldn't help but to show off in horse ridding skills. No matter what he may seem like, he was still a boy at heart, and he liked to be at the top, the best.

"Hey," a voice called. Heero stopped his horse and look up to see Cat on her horse. "You're pretty good. Almost as good as me."

Heero couldn't resist the challenge. "Only almost, prove it." Cat immediately got her horse to go sprinting into the woods, leaving Heero frantically trying to make his horse do the same. She's pretty good. I'll have a hard time even getting close to beating her. Oh well. he thought, as he finally got his horse to cooperate. At least I can try. And he took off, desperately trying to gain the lost ground. Almost instantly Heero began to feel the familiar joy of riding- the speed, the wind, the rhythmic galloping. but then he heard a sound he wasn't accustom to- the loud neighing of a frightened horse- and then he saw Cat's horse galloping past him at top speed- without Cat. Fearing the worst, Heero jumped off his horse and began to search for Cat.

"Cat" he yelled, "Cat, where are you? Catherine!!!!"

" How many times have I told you people to call me Cat," a voice yelled is response.

"Cat!" Heero yelled, greatly relieved as he ran towards the sound, "Are you alright?"

"I think so, my left ankle hurts bad and my head is bleedin', but, yah, I'm fine." Even so, Heero checked her over, now almost sure that Cat was his sister. 

"Do you need me to walk you to the infirmary?"

"No, I don't think so." Cat stumbled, then fell, "but since you asked, sure. Let's go to my room instead- it's closer."

So Heero walked her to her room. And put ice on her ankle. And bandaged up her head. and the just blurted out, "are you my sister?"

Cat looked at him for a long time, then finally replied with just one simple word, "yes." For a while, neither spoke or moved until Cat finally hugged her brother for the first time he could remember. "Yes, I am your sister, and you are my brother, and we will find Anya and then....."

"Wait, find Anya, who is Anya?"

"Anya is my-our sister- the youngest in the Lowe family. They said she died in the fire, but I saw her footprints walking away from the fire and...."

BANG

Heero instinctively grabbed his gun and caught the falling Cat. He aimed the gun at a man standing in front of him, who was also aiming a gun at Heero. 

"So, you're the famous Odin Lowe Jr. I guess......" He never got to finish his sentence, for Heero shot him. He then bent down to Cat. Please let her live he prayed to the God he never knew as he ran his finger along her neck, trying desperately to find her pulse. Nothing. He had finally found his family, and now he was alone again. He felt so lost, so defeated, and he didn't know what to do, so he hugged the lifeless Cat, and cried. Heero cried and cried, all the tears to make up for all the years when crying was forbidden. Then when he had no tears left to cry, he kissed Cat on the forehead, and gently lay her down. She would have no last request, no dying wish, but if she did, he knew what it would be- 

"...I saw her footprints walking away from the fire.......find Ayna"

Mission- Accepted 

  
  


~

  
  


A young girl walked quietly to a cliff overlooking the sea, singing softly under her breath. "Goodbye, my sister," she thought as she gently tossed a blood-red rose into the waiting waters below, "goodbye."

  
  


~

  
  
  
  


Authors note- well, what did you think? was it good? this is my first fanfic, and I don't want it to be my last- so please review and please be nice. So.....Bye!!!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Ok, this is the first chpt in my series. You don't have to read the prologue to understand this, but you might get confused in later fics. 

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing, why must we do this in every fanfiction? I just don't get it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She walked on with heavy feet, and a even heavier heart. Her gundam had missed it's mark and crash landed in the middle of nowhere. The only thing she had was a crisp ten dollar bill, and much good that would do her. She had no food, and no water. Her throat ached for water, her stomach ached for food, and her feet just plain ached, but she was used to pain, used to hunger, and she knew that, no matter how hard she would try, she couldn't die. So she walked on, and when she saw a house in the distance, she barely even acknowledged it, for she really didn't care. She just kept on walking. Soon the house began to grow larger and she could think of nothing more but to rest her aching feet and to cease the dryness in her throat, but the closer she got, the weaker she got. Just as she got to the house, just as her knees gave way, she whispered, "can you see me now, Dark Angel, Angel of Death?"

  
  


~

"Probably just from exhaustion, by her blistered feet and dirty clothes, it looks like she's been walking......hey, I think she's waking up!" She opened her eyes to see a smiling blond-haired boy looking down at her. "Hello, my name in Quatre Rabarba Winner, we found you outside this house, you look thirsty, would you like some tea?" She nodded gratefully thinking- _sheese Quatre, how many complete thoughts can you put into one sentence?_ Quatre, on the other hand, was thinking- _she's really pretty, what jerk I must sound like- rambling on and on._ Then a loud ringing sound filled the air. "Shoot, I forgot about the chicken!" Quatre yelled as he dashed out of the room. _What a great first impression I'm giving her, first I sound like a jerk, then I burn the food, next thing I know I'll be spilling tea down her shirt, _he thought as he ran into the kitchen and began to beat the chicken with a towel. After a minute of beating, he decided the fire was out and he turned around and saw the girl staring at the chicken. She looked at him.

"It's not out yet," she said simply. He turned around and looked at the still burning chicken. Quatre grabbed the towel, started beating, gave up, and dumped a bucket of water on it. "I don't usually burn food," he said as he turned towards the girl.

"I know," she replied.

"Really, how?"

"Well, if you burnt food a lot, you would know by now that a fire extinguisher usually works better than a towel." Quatre felt like crying. 

She knew she had hurt him, she knew he felt like crying, but she didn't care. She might, If she remembered what it was like to be hurt, but she didn't. A long time ago, the pain in her heart had hurt so much that it consumed her completely, and that she hadn't cared whether she lived or died, but now the pain was gone, her heart was gone, and all that was left was an empty space and a memory that was pushed to the back of her mind, that emerged at certain times, when certain things happened, but now it was forgotten. 

  
  


Both were silent, neither knowing what to say or do, until she broke the silence by saying, "this is a very beautiful place." _What a lame statement._

"Uh, thank you." _This is going real well._ "Do you play an instrument?" Quatre asked, trying to start conversation. 

"Yah, I can play pretty much anything, but I'm best in guitar."

"Really! I have a guitar, and I play violin, do you want to play?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." _Oh gosh, I'm going to make a fool out of myself- I haven't played since I was seven- I'm going to sound awful. _

  
  


~

  
  


"Wow, how many instruments do you have?" She asked in amazement, staring at the wall of instruments in front of her. 

"11, I think."

"Do you play all of them?"

"No, only violin."

"Well then, please tell me why you have all these instruments if you only play one?"

"I have no idea." _Why do I have all of these if I can only play one?_ "Well, here's the guitar."

She gently picked up the guitar and placed it on her lap, and begun to strum, then hit a sour note and cringed. "This has never been played before, has it?"

"How can you tell?"

"It's way out tune," she replied as she began to fiddle with the knobs. She strummed again, and this time it sounded perfect. She began to play, first scales, then a steady rhythm. As she played, Quatre noticed her mouthing words.

"Do you sing also? You can if you want, I don't mind." She simple glanced up at him, then continued playing, but this time she began to sing softly, the louder as she gained her confidence. 

Quatre was mesmerized by her. She looked so happy, so peaceful. And so beautiful. He looked at her, memorizing her features. Her long brown hair that was pulled back in a braid that stretched all the way down to her ankles. Her eyes that were so blue, they seemed almost unreal. Her lanky figure that looked as though she hadn't had a decent meal for months. Her baggy shirt and pants that hid any types of girlish curves that she might have. 

Then her singing slowed, the guitar music stopped, and silence rang through the air. Quatre stood up and began the applaud like an idiot. "That was really good!" 

"Really, I didn't notice," she replied, but Quatre saw her cheeks grow red and her mouth that was trying hard not to smile. _She does have feelings, she just doesn't like to show them. _

She got up and gently placed the guitar on the stand, but Quatre noticed a definite look of longing in her eyes. Now that she was standing, Quatre noticed for the first time how short she was- almost a head smaller than him. "How old are you?"

"Ummm," she paused to think she never really thought about that, never really cared, "thirteen."

"Really, you look older," Quatre remarked. And she did. Her face looked so tired and worn. Her eyes were so sad- so distant- and seemed to hold a million stories- all to sad to bare.

Her eyes had been alive before, but now they were sad and cloudy again. Quatre just couldn't bare it. So he hugged her, not bothering to think of the consequences.

She just stood there for a minute, stunned, then hugged Quatre back. Then went ridged, pulled away, and reached for a gun that wasn't there. "Did you take my gun," she whispered to Quatre. 

"Yah, why?" A shot ran through the air as a bullet nearly missed his arm. 

"That's why," she yelled as she ran towards the sound. Quatre followed. They both stopped dead in their tracks as a man popped out of nowhere, aiming a gun at her chest. (No, it's not the murderer come back to life) He stepped back, then fired. Quatre expected her to fall down dead, but she didn't. She started to glow a pale purple that grew brighter and brighter until Quatre had to close his eyes. Then when the light dimmed- Quatre opened his eyes just in time to catch the girl, who had fainted.

  
  


~

  
  


She knew what was going to happen- she knew she was going to dream about what happened on that fateful night that destroyed her soul. And she knew she could do nothing but let it play through.................

  
  


_First came the sense- the sense that something was wrong. That was what woke Anya up, not the smell, but the sense. She opened her eyes and looked around. Then she noticed the smell. It smelt like the day when Daddy tried to cook and set the stove on fire, only it smelt much stronger. And it made it hard for Anya to breath. She jumped off her bed and ran over to the door, then jumped back. The doorknob was hot. Not terribly hot, but hotter than she expected. Anya carefully opened the door, and then jumped back in fear. There was fire outside her door. Everywhere. She cautiously walked outside her room, clutching a rag doll to her chest. "Mommy, Daddy? Where are you? I'm really scared." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Mommy?"_

_"Anya!"_

_"MOMMY!!" Anya shrieked as she ran towards the sound, then stopped in her tracks as the sound was replaced by and ear-shattering scream. Anya dashed towards her mother, then stopped again, but for a different reasen. Not fear, but horror. For she was seeing what no human should ever have to see, especially not a child of seven. Death by fire. She was hearing her screams of pain. She was seeing the anguish on her face. She was seeing her eyes desperately looking at her, drilling holes into her heart. She was seeing her mother die. And then, just as her mother's screams stopped, she looked past Anya, as if she couldn't see her. And then she died. "Please don't leave me behind," Anya whispered. She remembered stories of a beautiful place that you went after you died, called Heaven. "Take me to Heaven with you. Anya stepped into the flames and waited patiently. But nothing happened. She lifted her hand and stared at it in horror as the flames licked at her fingers. She felt nothing but a gently tingling tingling- no pain. "Am I real? Mother couldn't see me. Death couldn't see me. Am I real? No, I am not real, I am a nothing." Then she took off running away from the burning building. _

  
  


__

_That one night changed her completely. She had lost all of the innocence she had managed to keep in a time when the world was begging for salvation. And she had lost her will to live. She lived on the streets now, absently staring off into space. Unlike the other homeless children who stole food and money- she didn't. She realized now that it was a miracle that she survived at all. People would walk by, see her starving figure, and give her food, simple as that. Until one day a old man walked by. He was a very strange man, and she found herself openly staring a what appeared to be a robotic hand. "I've been watching you for quit some time, and I'm amazed that you're not dead. I have a job for you to do." He held out his non-robotic hand and she took it- sensing her destiny. Together they walked of into the distance and her training as Gundam Pilot 06- pilot of the gundam Guardian Angel, began._

~

  
  


She awoke with a start and looked around. Her eyes stopped on Quatre, who was sleeping soundly in a chair. A soft, sad smile spread to her lips. _I'm really going to miss him. _She knew she had to leave- she had a mission to fulfil. It was different from that of the other pilots- her mission was to watch over the gundam pilots, make sure they stay on track. The longer she stayed with Quatre- the harder it would be to leave and look after the other four.

So she would have to leave. Right now. 

She turned around and walked outside. "Wait," Quatre called, "where are you going?"

"Away, I have other places to go."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, one day all of us gundam pilots will be together."

"All of us... you mean, you're a gundam pilot too?"

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"My name burned away along with the rest of my life, but you may call me whatever you like."

Quatre thought for a minute. "Rhia, I'm going to call you Rhia." 

"Alright then, my name is Rhia, and for now- goodbye Quatre-chan, until we meet again."

~

  
  


"Hey, Rashid, what does Quatre-chan mean?"

"I believe it is a Japanese way of saying that she likes you."

"Well, that's good," Quatre replied as he looked out in the direction that Rhia had walked in, "that's good."

  
  


~

  
  


  
  
  
  


Author's note- Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Don't care? **_PLEASE_**_** REVIEW. **_

Oh, and by the way, I probable won't be able to submit another fic. until Fri. because Mom has this stupid rule that I can only go on the Internet on Fri, Sat, and Sun. [Gives her mom the famous Heero Yoy Death Glare with her supper wall penetrating eyes. Mom looks up and then shrinks back in fear.] So.................bye!!!!

P.S. Don't ask about the "glowing Rhia" incidence, I'll get into that later.


	3. Chapter 2

A Fallen Angel- chapter 2

  
  
  
  


She didn't know why she had called him that. Quatre-chan. Did she like him? Rhia didn't know, couldn't tell. All she knew was that the words just kind-off slipped out of her mouth. She also didn't know why she was calling herself Rhia. The name just stuck, even though it was a very unusual name that she had never heard before. Maybe it was because Quatre gave it to her- a gift, perhaps. One that she didn't steal. Like the guitar. Well, she hadn't exactly stolen it, more like borrowed it for a while. A very long while, mind you, but still a while. Any ways, she left a note, it wasn't like he could use it or anything- it might as well be put to some use. And he had seen her walking out with it so he would have stopped her, right? Right. Why was she thinking like this? She wasn't supposed to think like this. She had to stick to her mission- it was her only purpose in life. To keep the gundam pilots on track, nothing more, nothing, less. She couldn't be thinking of Quatre. But he was a gundam pilot, so it was ok. No- all emotions are forbidden- especially love. She couldn't love. Even if it was one of the ones she was sent to protect, she couldn't love. Not now, not ever. So just stop thinking of him. But there really wasn't much else to do as she watched the scenery roll by. 

Rhia had managed to do odds and ends at a traveling circus to help them prepare for a show. And she got to see Trowa. It was actually kind-of funny- he didn't really seem like the circus type for her- to cold-to stiff. Then again, he didn't do much, just hand there as that girl threw darts at him. That girl had been really nice- she convinced the ringmaster to allow Rhia to help around the circus. Why, she didn't know, perhaps her messy cloths and hair, or her shoeless feet. It's not that she minded having no shoes- she always thought them to be useless inconveniences in the warmer months-but it did make her look poor and homeless. But that didn't stop her from working her hardest and earning that 50 dollar bill- which was plenty for a bus ticket. That was actually more than enough, considering that no one seemed to want to ride a bus for six hours, when you could take a plane for one. So she had bought the bus ticket to go wherever she was going. Rhia didn't really know where she was going, she just picked a destination around where one of the gundam pilots- Chang Wulfei- had landed. And that was where she was going- to a place that she knew nothing about- not even where he was. Wulfei might have crash-landed just like her. She would find it, though. Rhia had a feeling that it wouldn't be hard to find the gundam pilots- she had a feeling they would find her.

"All passengers getting off at stop 21, please exit the bus now." That was her. Rhia got her only belonging- a guitar- and walked down the isle. _Back in, stomach in, head up_, Rhia reminded herself, _keep your posture good._ She stepped off the bus and looked around at the unfamiliar landscape with eyes of stone. _Now where do I go?_ She asked herself. _An OZ base, of course._ And with that, Rhia took off running to the nearest OZ base, which wasn't to hard to find.

  
  


~

  
  


There it was. The base was huge- how could she possibly find him in that? Well, the best thing she could do would be to simply go in the base and just start looking. Getting in would be a problem, though. If she guessed correctly, it would be next to impossible to just walk in, unless she was with a soldier. _Oh sure, like that's going to happen. Hey Mr. Soldier, will you carry me into the base? That's it! I'll hide in something and just leave when they put me down. _Rhia scanned the outside of the base. There- boxes. She looked around, and then began sprinting towards her way in.

  
  


~

  
  


Rhia climbed out of the boxes and surveyed her new surroundings. Not a soul was in sight. _Good, I don't feel like killing anyone right now._ On light feet, she quietly tiptoed out of the room and peaked her head out the door. Again, not a soul was in sight. _Is it supposed to be this deserted? _ She was expecting to come across at least one person on guard, and here, there was no one in sight. _Must be lunch hour._ Knowing that if she got to cocky, it would become her worst enemy, Rhia began walking down the hall as quietly as possible.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" Without even glancing behind her, Rhia took off running down the hallway and into another room. And smack into another soldier. He picked her up by the arm as easily as if she were a doll. 

"What's your name, wittle baby?" he asked. Rhia responded him with a kick in the crouch. His eyes got wide as he dropped her to the ground and curled up into a ball, whimpering.

"Baby," Rhia muttered turned around and went, nowhere. Where was she supposed to go? She was surrounded on all sides by soldiers. But she never lifted her mask of stone. She simply took out her gun and aimed it at the nearest chest.

"Ahhh...look...the wittle girl has a gun.

"Do you even know how to shoot that thing?" Rhia immediately fired her gun at a lightbulb and then at one of the men's heads, narrowly missing it. The man chuckled nervously. "You missed me."

"I know," Rhia replied, "but I won't miss you next time. Sensing movement, Rhia spun around and aimed the gun at a hand reaching up to press a large red button- an alarm. "Don't even think about it." The hand immediately went down. _Good, they're scared of me- my advantage._ "Nobody move." Nobody moved. 

"Hey, wait a minute, there are five of us and only one of her, we have the advantage here."

"Goodbye!" Rhia yelled as she pushed a man out of the way, dashed out of the room, and back in the hallway. After taking a great deal of twists and turns, she eventually ran into a deserted room. _Hide, hide where should I hide? Aha- closet._ Rhia ran into the closet and climbed into one of the outfits that were on a hanger. It was very uncomfortable, but she knew from experiences that she was virtually invisible, but if she was found........she was a goner. But that was a chance she would have to take. 

  
  


~ 

  
  


Noin stared at the closet, unsure of what to do. She had heard the alarm sound, then saw a small child running into the closet. _She must be the escapee, but she doesn't even look old enough to drive._ Unsure of what to do, Noin quietly walked over to the closet and opened the door- half expecting the girl to jump out of her. But she didn't. In fact, Noin couldn't see her at all. _Man, she picked a good hiding place._ "Hello?" Noin called out, "you can come out, I won't hurt you." Nothing. "Come on, I saw run in here, so I know you're here." She heard a sigh, and then stirring on her right side. Noin spun around, just in time to see a young girl falling from an unused military outfit. The girl slowly stood up, and stared Noin in the eyes. Noin felt shudders run though her body. It was those eyes. They held no fear, no anger, no sadness, nothing. Just blank, cold, emotionless. She had seen eyes like that before from a comrade. He had fought in a battle- hand-to-hand combat- and had been the lone survivor- the one who saw everyone else die. He had died a short while later. But even his eyes weren't like this. No child should have eyes like these. 

All of a sudden, a loud explosion filled the air as half of the room caught on fire. "What in the world?" Noin yelled as she began to dash out of the room, but then stopped when she noticed that the young girl was not following. Noin grabbed her by the arm and literally had to drag her away. 

~

  
  


Noin couldn't believe that this was happening. After all this hard work and training, her soldiers- which were almost like sons to her- were dying. Badly. _It's not fair, they weren't ready for battle....hey, whose that? _Noin turned her mobile suit around and stared at the unmoving figure. It was that girl. Noin had clearly told her to stay put, but it looked liked she didn't listen. "Hey! You'd better get out of here or you'll die!" Noin called out, worried for the strange girl's safety. 

The girl turned and looked up at Noin- her once braided hair now undune to reveal a mass of wild mud-brown hair that dragged slightly on the ground. "I already have," the girl said softly, then went sprinting in the opposite direction of the burning building. 

Just as she seemed safely out of reach, another explosion went off, right where the girl was running. "NOOO!" Noin yelled. How could she die? But then again, how could she survive? All she knew was that she would find whoever did this and teach him a lesson for killing so many of her men and a girl whom she had only known for moments, but had left a big impact on her heart.

  
  


~ 

  
  


Again she had done it. Again she defied death. That explosion had sent her flying, and yet she landed unharmed. How was that possible? How long could she keep on like this, was she immortal? Maybe it was that, since she had no soul, neither heaven nor hell wanted her. Whatever it was, she defied death again, just like she had done for so many years. All she could do was to simply pick herself up and walk away. But where was she to go? It was obvious that Wulfei had left his mark at the OZ base, so it would be foolish to go there. And she didn't have enough money for another bus ticket. The best thing she could do would be to just start walking once more, and with her luck, she would end up on the doorstep of another pilot's temporary home. So she picked up her guitar- which had somehow remained unharmed- and started to walk towards a forest. There had been a forest like that, behind her house when she was little. She used to wander in it, then she got lost for a day, but was eventually found by one of her older sisters. She had eight. One might think that she would never set foot in that forest again. But she went in it many more times, and got lost many more times, too. That was the way she was, she made a mistake, forgot about it, then made that mistake many more times- she never learned. That was different now, of course- Dr. J. had driven that habit out of her along with many others. 

But that was then and this is now and she had learned not to dwell on the past- to keep her mind on the present, so as not to be killed in battle. So she set off, no longer dwelling on a time before now.

  
  


~

  
  


Disgrace. Everything here was a disgrace. Those soldiers had been poorly trained- a disgrace. That woman in the mobile suit had fought bravely, but she was still a disgrace. Everything here was a disgrace. Even those deer were a disgrace- fleeing the moment he scolded them. He was a disgrace, for playing a trick on a weak woman, but he let it go. _Nothing is fair in the game of love and war_ Wulfei reminded himself as he stepped into a beautiful clearing. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, the ground was dotted in flowers- much different from the place he had left only moments before. But wait, what was that? It sounded like music. Guitar music. Wulfei scanned the field and spied a young girl sitting on the ground. She had long brown hair that was spread out all around her and her cloths were sooty and torn- another disgrace. He was not in the mood for company. He walked over to her and yelled, "get out of my face!" But Wulfei did not get the response he wanted. The girl stopped playing, stood up swung the guitar over her shoulder, and stared Wulfei in the eye. She did not appear in the least bit startled, or afraid, just calm.

She lifted up his hand and placed a pure white rose in it, gently wrapping his fingers around it, then squeezed slightly. Not letting go, she said, "Do not ever forget the peace you are fighting for- a secluded meadow far away from the troubles of the war- the soft sigh of the woman you love- don't ever forget the peace you are fighting for." With that, she gently let go of his hand, turned around, and walked away. Wulfei stared at the white flower in his still-raised hand, stunned. He understood now that the pen was mightier that the sword- those words had touched his heart. 

Everything here was a disgrace- the soldiers, the animals, him. But that girl.....no, she was not a disgrace. 

  
  


~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N- well, did you like it? Sorry I didn't get it out sooner- we had a small vacation one weekend- I was in a performance the next, and today is a snow day so......I had time to write it.

PLEASEEEE REVIEW!!!!! I got four the first time (puts up four fingers) and two the second time (puts up two fingers) one was from my best friend and I know she liked it(puts down one finger) (looks at fingers) THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!! (starts to cry like a chibi)

Can you please review, I would like to get at least five this time. 

Bye!!!!!

  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Gundam Wing is not mine. Duh. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


A Fallen Angel- chapter 3

  
  
  
  


"Name?"

"Rhia."

"I need your last name too."

"I don't have one."

Relena lifted her eyes and glanced at the young girl sitting in front of her. "I can't just leave that space blank."

"Then make up something."

"I can't make up someone's last name!"

"Fine, then I will, my name is Rhia........Kusuro."

"I don't agree with this, but...." Relena scribbled something down on the paper. "Age?"

"13"

"Dress size?"

"........"

"Dress size," Relena repeated.

"Um......"

"What size dress do you wear?" Relena said slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"I.....I have no idea."

Relena practically threw the paper across the room. "Are you trying to be impossible!?"

"No."

"Then tell me what your dress size is!"

"I said I don't know."

Relena closed here eyes and took a deep breath. _Calm down Relena, calm down. _ She didn't normally get this snappy, but today had been a really bad day. "Ok, what size is your pants and shirts?"

"About three sizes to big on me in mens."

Relena grabbed something that was used for measuring clothes off of her desk (why it was there, she had no idea) and measured Rhia. Then she sat back down and looked at the measurements in dismay. "I don't think we have your size- it'll have to be ordered." _Could this day get any worse?_ She thought as she picked up the phone to order Rhia's outfit. 

~

  
  


Rhia slouched in her chair, staring of into space, barely listening to the teacher's endless droning. Normally, she was a "dream student," sitting up strait, taking rapid notes on information that she already knew by heart, but she was having one of those days when she just didn't feel like working. Any ways, it wasn't like Dr. J. was here to punish her, but she still kept glancing around the room nervously. Many people wondered how Dr. J. had mange to create such "perfect soldiers," who showed no emotion, fear, or pain, and she know, all to well. He simply found the one thing that she feared the most, and used it against her. Every time she did something wrong, every time she didn't meet his expectations, he scolded her harshly, saying how disappointed he was, and that was all it took. That had been her worst fear at the time- doing less than what she was expected of, causing someone emotional pain. That was still her worst fear, but she had learned to conceal it well.

"Rhia," Rhia lifted her eyes and looked at her teacher. "Will you please give this to Relena?" the teacher asked, handing her the note.

"Yes sir." Rhia replied obediently, taking the note and walking out of the room. Once a safe distance away, Rhia quickly took of her shoes to ease her aching feet. She didn't she how Relena could put up with this all day- they made her feet sore, plus they made her trip even more than usual. The dress didn't help, either. Besides the fact that it was also uncomfortable, Rhia couldn't do anything in it. What if she was attacked? There was no place to hide a gun or a knife, the dress slowed down her kicks, and it made running physically impossible.

Rhia glanced at her watch. _Damn, I've been here for five minutes now, I'd better get going. _She grudgingly put her shoes back on, and started walking to Relena's office.

  
  


~

  
  


_Of all the places we had to go to, we had to choose here, the Sanq Kingdom._ Heero thought as he looked at Relena, refusing to let it be known how fast his heart was beating. It was lucky to him that Quatre had taking charge- talking, laughing, smiling with Relena, while also giving her the necessary information she needed, for Heero doubted he could find his voice. When he looked at Relena, he say a failed mission, but he also saw something else that he barely remembered form a time long ago. Love, though he refused to admit it.

"Relena," a female voice asked, "I was told to give this to........you." The last word came out in barley a whisper. "Hi Quatre," she said softly. Heero turned around and looked at the young girl and felt his heart stop. It was Ayna. She looked different, yes, but he knew it was her, Ayna, his sister. 

Quatre ran over to Ayna and hugged her fiercely. She simply stood there, looking confused at what she was supposed to do, then she closed her eyes, and returned the hug.

"I'm guessing you know each other," Relena stated.

"You could say that," Quatre replied, "you could say that."

  
  


~

  
  


_A small bird,_

_with wings of the whitest silk,_

_simple yet beautiful in its own way,_

_soars freely over a lush green meadow,_

_everything is the way it should be,_

_the way it once was._

_Then the mood shifts,_

_and darkness comes,_

_destroying everything in its path._

_The bird struggles fiercely,_

_but is to weak, _

_and its wings are soon stained with blood,_

_but still it fights,_

_trying to regain what once was._

  
  


_1. Decipher this poem_.

  
  


Heero stared at the poem, utterly confused. It seemed like a bunch of nonsense to him. A bird flying over a meadow? And why did it matter what color it's wings were? It was just about a stupid bird trying to fight a forest fire. That's what he wrote, just without the stupid part. He never did get language arts- he was best with facts. History, science, math- they all had one answer and only one answer, but with language arts, there could be hundreds of answers, and the could all be right. His rarely were. He didn't do well in this subject.

Just then he noticed that it was quiet. Ayna, who was called Rhia, had stopped playing. For once, she was without her constant companion, Quatre. He had taken to dragging Rhia everywhere with him, forcing her and Heero together. They had gotten to know each other, to say the least, and it wasn't uncommon for them to be together even if Quatre wasn't there. It was instinct. And he had gotten used to the guitar that Rhia always carried around., and played whenever she had the time. 

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"No."

"Fine," she replied, then went back to playing. Heero read the next question- "what does the bird symbolize?" _What in the world? It's just a bird._

Again, Rhia stopped playing and looked at Heero. "Ya' know, if someone asks you if you need help, they're not going to think you're stupid if you say yes," she paused, "do you need help?" 

"No," he sighed, "yes."

"Ok, you have to think about what things represent. For instance, the bird, they said it had "wings of the whitest silk," which is a poetic way of saying that it was a white bird. Now think, what kind of bird is white?"

"A seagull?"

"Yah......but it's a different bird, one that symbolizes something that's a big issue right now."

"..........A dove."

"Right, now the darkness. The darkness symbolizes something that is also a big issue right now."

"War."

"Good, do you understand now?"

"Yes..........thank you," the words sounded foreign to his lips. Instead of continuing, like he normally would, Heero sat and thought about what just happened. When he had first me Rhia, she had seemed so different from what she used to be. No longer the cheerful, giving, happy-go-lucky child that she once was, she was now quiet, reserved, acting like she couldn't care less about anybody else, like him. But he could tell that she was slowly opening up, smiling like she truly meant it, not just to make Quatre happy. If he remembered correctly, as a child, Rhia lived to please. If someone wanted her to be happy, she would be happy, if someone wanted her to be sad, she would be sad- she was very easily molded.

Heero put down his pencil, tired of working and looked at Rhia. Or more, at her fingers. It was amazing how they knew just when and where to pluck a string. She wasn't even looking at the guitar- her head was tilted slightly to one side and down, as if she was once looking, but her eyes were now closed. "What instrument do you play, Heero?"

"I don't play an instrument."

"What instrument do you want to play, Heero?"

"None."

"If you had to choose, what instrument would you want to play?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand. She had absolutely no intentions of not getting an answer.

Heero thought about that for a minute. "If he had to choose, what would he want to play?" "Trumpet," he finally declared.

"Do you want me to teach you?"

He wasn't expecting that. He should have seen it coming, he shouldn't have let his guard down like that, but it was hard to be alert when you're sitting under a magnificent oak, watching children run and play.

"Do you want me to teach you?" she repeated.

Heero paused to think about it. He did, he always felt left out when Quatre and Rhia played music, or more, the played for five minutes, then Quatre stopped to watch Rhia. He really had it bad for her. Relena came sometimes, but rarely- she was usually extremely busy. "I guess so," he said, not letting it be known that he cared. 

"Ok, is tomorrow, same time, same place, good for you?"

"Yes."

"Great!" She stopped playing suddenly and looked up. "I've got to go- class starts in five minutes!" She swiftly placed her guitar in its case, then dashed off, leaving Heero staring at the place where she once was.

  
  


~

  
  


"Put your lips together, like this," she demonstrated, "then blow." She blew into the trumpet, producing a high, clear note. "Now you try." Heero looked skeptically at the trumpet he held in his hands, then back at Rhia. He brought it to his lips, blew, and produced a note that sounded more like a duck that was dying in a very slow and painful manner. Rhia giggled, and Quatre, who had been sitting a few feet away, looked as though he was trying very hard not to laugh. Heero found himself blushing. Again, Rhia giggled, "it's ok, playing an instrument is a very humbling experience. Clarinets, oboes, flutes, they all squeak, guitars buzz, they all sound awful, we all get over it."

"Yah," Quatre pipped up, "when I was just learning to play violin, my dad used to lock me in the far corner if the house I sounded so bad."

"Go on, try again." He did, and this time it sounded much better, as if the duck was still dying, just not as painfully. "Ok, you're actually doing better than I was when I first started, I couldn't even get a noise out, let alone a decent sound. This time, why don't you press these two fingers down and tighten your lips a little. Yah, that's right."

Relena smiled a small sound as she watched Heero learn to play from a distance. She had been hoping to get some work done, but that didn't seem likely- this was to rare an opportunity to miss- Heero making a fool out of himself, and Rhia generally looking as though she was having a good time. For some reason, Relena's mind drifted back to the small speech Rhia had given about her views on war. It had even gotten Relena thinking, though she was still a Peacecraft through and through. 

_War is not entirely stupid, Relena. Believe it or not, it does have some meaning. One thing that I find funny about most people is that was seem to think that we are nothing more than animals. And when a species of animals gets to populated, one way or another, they will begin to die out. They might kill each other, like we are, or they might refuse to eat, or something else. We are certainly to populated, considering that we no longer live on out home planet, Earth. The animal instincts that we are all born with are emerging and telling us to fight, to kill, and that's what we're doing. By the end of this war, nearly one third of the population would have died. And the fighting will cease. But in a hundred years from now, when we have again grown to populated, the peace will be broken and history will repeat itself like it has done for hundreds upon thousands of years._

Then she had gotten up, and walked out of the room, leaving behind a ghostly feeling and uneasy silence in the air. 

Relena was jarred from her thoughts by Heero making an obnoxious sound on his trumpet, then turning a bright magenta. That was just to much- Relena burst out laughing, betraying her hiding place. Heero's blush deepened as he looked up at her, only causing her laughter to grow louder. "I'm sorry," she managed to say, before she ran off with her head in her hands. Rhia and Quatre looked doubtfully, then burst out laughing, and, though it wasn't seen, even Heero managed a small smile.

  
  


~

  
  


That was the last time the three of them spent together for a long time. The very next day, Heero vanished, and then Quatre left the day after, leaving Rhia behind. She stayed for a while, but then grew weary, and also left, leaving Relena once again forced to put up with Dorothy's company. It was funny how they left so suddenly- it was almost as though she imagined up the whole thing. But she hadn't, for she occasionally heard people in the halls talking about Heero, referring to him by his new code name- The Hunk. She could just imagine him getting a new mission with that name- "The Hunk, your mission is to......" that caused Relena to burst out laughing. But there was something else that had been bothering her about Rhia and Quatre. She had walked in on them many times, only to have their conversation end in a dead halt. It happened with Heero too. Did Rhia know that Quatre was a gundam pilot? Did Quatre know that Rhia was a gundam pilot? Relena felt her heart skip a beat at that. Rhia was a gundam pilot? Why had she thought that? It seemed to make sense though. But did Heero know? Relena remembered the time when she walked in on Heero sitting on his bed, lap top on his lap, open shoe-box at his side, looking at a picture that Relena couldn't see. But it certainly made her curious. I seems that the perfect soldier has yet another mystery. But then again, everyone had some little mystery, didn't they?

  
  


~ 

  
  


*these are my true feelings on war. Pretty interesting theory, huh?

  
  


A/N- ::stares at story:: and that took me _how_ long to write? Wow. 

Ok peoples, I don't know how many people are actually reading this, considering I only get about two reviews per story. (Not counting the first one) I really wish you guys would review, even if you thing the story is sorta good, 'cause the more reviews I get, the faster I write. So, with that in mind, bye!


	5. Chapter 4 (finally!!!!)

A Fallen Angel- chapter 4

  
  


Disclaimer: (her hands are over her ears and her eyes are closed) Idonotowngundamwingsopleasedon'tsueme (begins to sob hysterically into a bewildered Quatre's arms)

  
  


  
  
  
  


"Checkmate!!!!"

"Wha...INJUSTICE!!"

"I beat Wu-man, I beat Wu-man!!" Duo chanted in a sing-song voice. Quatre looked up from his book and smiled, while Heero made no response. 

"You cheated."

"No I didn't, I won fair and square!" Duo's nose went up in the air as he continued to chant, "I beat Wu-man, I beat Wu-man!"

"I let you win, and don't call me Wu-man!"

"You didn't let me win, you're just saying that because you're to weak to admit that I won!"

"Ok, that's it!" Wufei smiled evilly as he shoved Duo out of the room and into the hall. He then quickly closed and locked the sliding door. "Now maybe he'll shut up."

No such luck, "Hey, you guys locked me out, no fair!!!" he pounded on the door, "Please let me in, I'll be good."

"Sure you will," sneered Wufei, "go bug Trowa."

"But he's no fun; he doesn't do anything!" Pound, pound.

"So?"

"Ahh, come on you guys," pound, "let me in!" Pound, pound.

"........"

"Please?"

"........"

"Fine, I'll just wait out here until you decide to be nice and let me in." 

  
  


"Do you really think we should just leave him there?" Quatre asked.

"Yes."

Quatre shrugged, "Well, I just thought it was a little cruel, that's all."

  
  
  
  


One hour later.......

  
  


Knock, knock.

"Go away Duo."

"It's Trowa." Quatre walked over and unlocked the door; and Duo fell on the floor, fast asleep. "Why's Duo on the floor?" Trowa asked.

"Ask Wufei," replied Quatre.

Trowa looked up at Wufei. "He was being annoying, so I locked him out." Everyone looked at Duo, who was now french kissing his hand, muttering Hilde's name in between kisses. They all sweat-dropped in unison. Wufei kicked him hard and he woke up with a yelp.

"What ya' do that for?"

"No reason."

Duo attempted a death glare, making him look hilarious, Quatre stifled a giggle, failed, burst out laughing, though he stopped abruptly when Duo stuck his tongue out and stormed away to bother Heero. 

"Do you want to play chess?" Quatre asked, glancing at Trowa, "no one wants to play."

Trowa nodded as he sat down in front of Quatre.

"What color do you want to be?"

"Black," Trowa replied, answering in the least possible words, like always.

"Alright then, I'll be white, you can go first."

"Hey guys, I think you may want to see this," Noin's voice over the intercom called. Duo immediately bounded out of the room, tired of bugging Heero and getting no response. The rest followed.

They entered into the control room: a grey room with buttons of every color blinking. A large screen that normally showed nothing but stars now showed a pure white gundam, desperately trying to fight a losing battle with nearly 200 tauruses.

"We think it's the sixth gundam that Quatre's always talking about." announced Sally.

"Is it?" questioned Noin.

"Hey, I've only seen the pilot, not the suit," Quatre argued, "I have no way of knowing if that's the sixth pilot or not."

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out," she pressed a couple of buttons, allowing the pilot to see and hear her, "This is Lt. Noin speaking, do you read me?"

"This is pilot 06's answering machine speaking, pilot 06 is extraordinary busy right now, if you will please leave a message after the beep, she will be pleased to answer at a time when she is not fighting for her life," an extremely sarcastic female voice answered. 

"I'm liken her already," Duo commented.

Rhia's face appeared on the screen as Quatre cheered and gently shoved Noin out of the way. "Hi Rhia! You took your braid out, it looks good that way!"

She glared at him, "I really don't have time for this." 

"Need any help? Shinigami is always willing to help damsels in distress."

"No thank you." 

"Be serious Rhia," debated Quatre, "you're out numbered nearly 200-1"

"198-1," she corrected, slicing two tauruses with a laser sword.

"Still, you're badly out numbered." 

"I've got it under control, just cut off your connection with me," Rhia reached her hand up and pressed a couple of buttons above.

"What!? No!"

"Quatre....."

"Why would I want to do that? I just found you again!"

"Because I said so."

"That's not an answer."

"Then at least step away from the damn control panel!" with that, her face vanished from the screen. The control panel, on the other hand, started to go crazy: everything turned on, then off as a unit as the pilots were plunged into darkness.

"We're out of power!"

"Really, I didn't notice."

"Duo, the air is off."

"Oh well, I lived through it once, I can do it again, right Wu-man?"

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?!"

The power came back as Rhia's face appeared once again, ghastly white and pampered with sweat.

"Everyone ok?" she asked weakly. They all nodded. "Alright then, I'm coming in," her face disappeared, leaving everybody left to stare out at a silent, stary night, as though nothing had ever happened.

They walked into the landing room where Sally was already directing the ash covered gundam into landing; she seemed to sense that the pilot didn't even have the strength left to do it on her own. The gundam landed, the cockpit opened, and Rhia staggered out. She waited patiently for the rope to begin to start lowering, where she then grabbed on and allowed it to lower her down, instead of jumping out like they usually did.

"Hey Rhia, you feeling alright?" Quatre asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I guess so," she lost her balance as she landed and grabbed onto the rope to save herself from falling, "just a little worn out."

"A little!? You can barely stand, let alone walk, why don't you lean on me, beautiful?" Duo gave her his lopsided grin and a wink as he placed her arm over his shoulder.

"Do I really have a choice, flirt?" Rhia replied, trying to sound sarcastic, but they could all sense the weakness in her voice. Quatre bent down and grabbed her other arm and legs. 

"It's ok Duo, I've got her," he picked her up and held her, letting her head fall limply on his shoulder.

"Thanks Quatre," she whispered before her eyes closed and her body became even limper in his arms.

  
  
  
  


Rhia awoke sometime later in a bed with pure white sheets. _A hospital? No, it doesn't smell right, but where am I? Something happened, what was it? Something with the gundam pilots, I'm in space with them. Well, I guess I should find them._ She put her feet on the cold, hard floor.

"Hey, ya' woke up!" _That must be Duo._ Sure enough, duo was standing opposite of the bed with a yo-yo in his right hand. _Let's see how well Dr. J. has trained me; Duo is talkative, outgoing, and optimistic, I have to be the same. _

"Good morning Duo! Or is it good afternoon, I never can tell in space." She put on a cheerful smile, fake of course, everything about her always seemed to be fake. 

"I thought Quatre said you weren't talkative," hesitated Duo.

"People used to say we would never live in space, now look at us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right....." his voice trailed off, then his mood shifted suddenly, "You just woke up, ok?

Rhia looked at him curiously.

"Quatre made me promise to tell him the moment you woke up."

"Oh, ok, if you say so." 

"Come on," Duo commanded as he grabbed Rhia and dragged her towards the door, "let's go!"

  
  


Quatre certainly was happy to see her, though he decided not to show it; it would probably make her terribly uncomfortable. The others simply watched, surprised that this girl, this girl who was barely over four feet tall and who couldn't weigh more than 60 pounds, was the mysterious guardian angel they had all heard about. She was more of an ethereal being that came to their aid when needed, even when it wasn't needed, she was there. One of them could be surrounded, fighting for their life when, from a distance, a few shots would be fired, making victory possible. But, try as they might, they could never find that person. And, though she would send them disks with much needed information on them, even Heero couldn't track her, for he knew neither her name or what she looked like. Therefor, she remained anonymous, until now, that was. Now she was there, right in front of them all ,and no one had any idea what to do.

"How did you manage to destroy all those tauruses in a matter of seconds?" questioned Heero.

"There's a system installed in my gundam that enables me to send of energy when connected, no big deal."

"But how did you do that when we first met," Quatre pointed out, "you weren't in your gundam then?"

She shrugged, "Excess energy."

"I'd like to look at that system," Heero began as he turned away from his laptop, "it may be useful later on."

A crimson blush spread across Rhia's cheeks, "You see, um, actually," she stuttered, "I have a rare blood type and only I can do that."

Oh, how she hated to tell him that, but he only shrugged, "I'd still like to look at it."

"If you say so," she followed Heero out of the room, "oh, and I need to get my guitar as well."

"You put a guitar in your gundam?!" remarked Duo, "Where the heck did you put it?"

"Under the seat, I was bored, so I decided to make it into a compartment."

  
  


Quatre strayed behind the others and watched Rhia from a distance. What happened to her, she seemed so different; she was never this happy and talkative before. Her eyes, her eyes used to break his heat: they were so lifeless and empty, now they were full of life, but he sensed something else, though he didn't know what. It was though she wore a mask similar to Heero's but different. He'd have to ask her about it later, but he doubted he'd get an answer. Rhia was full of countless mysteries and he would probably never learn them all. On the other hand, Quatre was told he had a way with people and he had already gotten Trowa to open up, a little bit, he would just have to work on her.

"Hey Quatre," Duo called, "you ok, I thought you'd be happy to see Rhia."

"I am, it's just...."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Ya' sure?" Duo's face was full of concern.

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"If you say so." The look on Duo's face clearly showed that he was unconvinced, but he shrugged it off. _Gosh, why is everyone so secretive around here?_

  
  
  
  


"I can't believe it, I'm winning again!"

"I told you Duo," Rhia said, "I suck at chess."

_You're letting him win_, Wufei thought, _there's no way you could have fallen for everyone of those extremely obvious traps. _

"Checkmate!" Duo yelled, " I bet I can even beat Heero now!!!"

Heero looked up from his laptop, "No you can't," he said in his usual monotone voice. Within moments, Duo had challenged Heero to a match, Heero had accepted, and they were already setting the game up. 

Unnoticed by the rest, Rhia quietly slipped away from the group and crept away; the happy expression wiped from her face. Wufei saw her and watched, confused. How could someone be so cheerful one moment and so dull the next? The natural sense of caution perked up in Wufei's mind, what if she was a spy? I think I'd better follow her. He followed her silently to the takeoff room where their gundams patiently waited. _She's going to steal our gundams!_ His mind raced, he didn't have his gun. _Wait, what's she doing? _

Rhia, seemingly completely unaware of Wufei's presence, picked up the guitar from out of the corner of the room and began to walk towards the gundams but then, on a sudden impulse, turned around and walked back towards the door, ignoring the quick hiding of a bewildered Wufei. She took a small post it note from the guitar case and stuck it on the front of the door. There, it was done, the note would explain her disappearance and, though she hoped not, her goodbyes. She had no more reasons to stay, so she wold leave. With that, she climbed into her gundam and just before she flew away she said with a smirk, "See ya' Wufei."

Stunned, Wufei looked around, was she really gone? But she wasn't even awake for a day. Wait, what did the note say? He sauntered over and pealed it off the door.

  
  


To Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Sally, and Noin,

Yes, I am gone again; my mission was to guard the gundam pilots from afar and that's just what I intend to do. We probably will meet again, but if we don't, good-bye.

  
  


Rhia

  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  


A/N- I am sooooo sorry that took so long to get out- it's just, I thought no one was reading it, so I didn't write, then when I re-submitted it and everyone liked it, it took me a while to get back in the hang of writing. The next one shouldn't take to long to write, and it should be out a little sooner, but, all I can say, is the more reviews I get, the faster it'll get out. So, with that in mind, please fill out the little form right under this, you don't even have to write a long review, short ones are fine with me.

  
  


~Rhia~ 


End file.
